


I Keep Looking For Something I Can't Get

by lisachan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lime, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I genitori di Daniel stanno per divorziare, ed ogni sera concludono la giornata litigando. Daniel, però, non ha alcuna voglia di starli a sentire, ed è per questo che, notte dopo notte, finisce sempre per rifugiarsi a casa del suo migliore amico, Jaime. Finché, una notte, qualcosa cambia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Keep Looking For Something I Can't Get

**Author's Note:**

> Per la verità io oggi avevo voglia di scrivere Frostbunny, però poi mi sono resa conto che la squadra aveva più bisogno di shot che contemplassero la presenza di magliette o stivali, piuttosto che shot sul freddo, per cui ho rimandato la Frostbunny ad un altro momento ed ho aperto l'elenco dei prompt che avevo pescato al P0rn Fest, e sono andata col buon Dio. Quindi sostanzialmente questa è una shottina random scritta solo ed esclusivamente allo scopo di fillare la seconda missione della [seconda settimana](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/52784.html) del COW-T3, su prompt _maglietta_ , ed anche il [P0rn Fest #6](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259176.html) col prompt _ORIGINAL M/M, divorzio dei genitori_. Yo o/

Neanche ci fa caso, quando sente la finestra aprirsi in un soffio di gatto e le suole di gomma delle sue scarpe da tennis atterrare con un leggero scricchiolio sul pavimento. Ormai la sua presenza è diventata quasi un'abitudine, perciò si limita a sollevare la testa dal cuscino ed osservare la sua figura acquattata a un paio di metri dal letto. Così raccolto per terra, le gambe piegate e divaricate, le mani pressate contro il pavimento per tenersi in equilibrio, sembra uno di quei grandi felini predatori dei documentari. Un leone, una tigre, ancora meglio, forse una pantera, visto che nella notte non è che una macchia scura contro uno sfondo ancora più scuro.  
\- Ohi. - dice a bassa voce, facendogli un cenno col capo per salutarlo, - Chiudi la finestra, si gela.  
\- Ops. - sorride lui, rimettendosi dritto e voltandosi per chiudere la finestra con discrezione, senza fare un suono. - Chiedo scusa. - aggiunge poi, con quel tono scanzonato e irriverente che gli fa sempre pensare che in realtà non voglia chiedere scusa affatto.  
\- Sì, come vuoi. - sospira lui, sollevando uno sguardo rassegnato al soffitto e scuotendo il capo mentre si mette a sedere, le spalle contro la testiera del letto e le gambe incrociate sul materasso. - Di nuovo? - chiede quindi, dopo aver osservato la sua ombra lasciarsi ricadere sdraiata sul suo letto. Si allunga ad accendere la lampada sul comodino, per scrutare la sua espressione più attentamente. Daniel fissa il soffitto con gli occhi chiari, apparentemente tranquilli. C'è un'ombra di sorriso a piegargli le labbra, e Jaime si ritrova ad osservarne la curva con attenzione, e poi a scivolare più in basso, sul suo petto che si alza e si abbassa al ritmo calmo e regolare dei suoi respiri.  
\- Che ti devo dire? - sospira Daniel, scrollando le spalle, - Prima si decidono, meglio sarà. Almeno smetteranno di litigare ogni notte e io potrò smettere di venirti a rompere le palle. - conclude con una risata amara.  
Jaime sospira, allungando una gamba sotto le coperte per tirargli un calcetto contro il fianco.  
\- Lo sai che non rompi le palle. - dice. Daniel volta appena il capo, incrociando il suo sguardo. Sulle sue labbra persiste l'ombra di quel sorriso, un sorriso sempre uguale che parla di calma apparente, di serenità forzata, di una maschera indossata per quieto vivere una volta e che ormai gli si è come attaccata alla pelle, impedendogli di metterla via anche quando si trova fra amici. O con lui, che non si capisce proprio bene se siano ancora solo amici o no.  
E' un sorriso statico e doloroso, un sorriso che, Jaime ne è sicuro, se solo provasse ad assaggiarlo avrebbe un sapore amaro.  
\- No? - dice Daniel, le dita che si chiudono attorno al rigonfiamento delle coperte sotto il quale si trova il piede di Jaime, che arrossisce, scalciando appena per farsi lasciare andare.   
\- Non c'è bisogno di flirtare. - lo ammonisce, distogliendo lo sguardo e stringendo le ginocchia al petto. Daniel ride, mettendosi seduto.  
\- Non mi hai mai visto flirtare! - lo corregge.  
\- Appunto. - insiste Jaime, lanciandogli un'occhiata risentita, - Perché non ce n'è mai stato bisogno. Quindi non cominciare adesso.  
Il sorriso sulle labbra di Daniel si ammorbidisce un po', mentre lui gli scivola più vicino sul letto.  
\- Hai ragione, - dice, - scusa.  
Stavolta le scuse suonano sincere, e Jaime lascia andare un sospiro arreso, appoggiandosi meglio contro lo schienale. Daniel lo guarda senza chiedergli niente, e Jaime schiude appena le gambe, le ginocchia che si separano solo di qualche centimetro in un invito silenzioso e imbarazzato.  
Questa non riesce ancora a considerarla un'abitudine, nonostante ormai sia successo abbastanza volte da poterne perdere il conto. Daniel si solleva in ginocchio e si avvicina, si sistema fra le sue gambe tenendosi dritto sulle mani e non lo bacia, perché quello sì, sarebbe strano forte. Appoggia le labbra sulla curva del suo collo e stringe la pelle fra i denti e fra le labbra, poi succhia appena, e quando Jaime geme e piega il capo Daniel sorride contro la traccia umida e arrossata che, domani mattina, sarà diventata un succhiotto.  
Jaime serra le ginocchia attorno ai suoi fianchi spigolosi, e pressa la mano bene aperta contro la curva della sua schiena, spingendolo verso il basso, attirandolo a sé. Daniel geme immediatamente, al primo contatto, e come al solito, quando si toccano, si concede di spegnere il cervello. Il viso sempre nascosto contro il collo di Jaime, ondeggia velocemente i fianchi, spingendo più violentemente del necessario perché quello che Jaime riesce a sentire con estrema facilità, indossando solo i boxer, ha bisogno di molta più frizione per farsi sentire da lui, ancora vestito di tutto punto.  
Jaime solleva i fianchi per andare incontro alle sue spinte, getta indietro il capo e poi si aggrappa con forza alla felpa di Daniel, tirandola e strattonandola senza riguardi per strappargliela di dosso. Daniel solleva le braccia, sguscia via dalla presa di Jaime e poi lo osserva gettare la felpa per terra senza tante cerimonie. Gli si accende qualcosa nello stomaco, un desiderio che divampa sempre facilmente - troppo facilmente - quando gli occhi di Jaime si appannano e tutto quello che Daniel riesce a leggervi dentro è la voglia imbarazzante che ha di sentirselo nudo addosso.  
Armeggia confusamente col bottone e la zip dei jeans, mentre Jaime si sporge in avanti, le guance appena arrossate dall'imbarazzo e dai loro movimenti concitati, ed afferra con forza la sua maglietta, togliendogliela di dosso e gettandosela alle spalle. Si perde in un cono d'ombra, da qualche parte, ed a Daniel non interessa minimamente mentre torna a sistemarsi fra le gambe di Jaime, stringendoglisi contro e riprendendo a strusciarsi su di lui dopo avergli abbassato i boxer appena a sufficienza per esporlo ai suoi tocchi.  
Si tiene sollevato dal materasso, in bilico su un gomito, l'altra mano stretta con forza attorno ad un fianco di Jaime, le gambe incastrate con le sue, le labbra che si chiudono avidamente sulla pelle del suo collo, poi più in alto, appena sotto l'orecchio, poi ancora più in alto, il lobo stretto fra i denti, e poi sente la pelle un po' ruvida del suo viso, segue con la lingua la linea netta della sua mascella, poi la familiare ondata di piacere che gli annebbia la vista esplode con forza nel suo bassoventre, e mentre viene gli sfugge dalle labbra un gemito più forte degli altri, che soffoca senza neanche accorgersene contro le labbra umide e semidischiuse di Jaime.  
Apre gli occhi, e Jaime lo sta fissando come se avessero appena fatto una cosa sconvolgente e sbagliatissima. Nel sentirsi appiccicoso del suo orgasmo, Daniel si chiede confusamente a cosa possa riferirsi quello sguardo. Non certo a quello che hanno appena finito di fare, visto che si tratta di una routine che va avanti già da un paio di mesi. Poi guarda le labbra un po' gonfie di morsi di Jaime, e realizza.  
Deglutisce, fa per dire qualcosa, ma una porta si apre, in fondo al corridoio, ed una voce un po' burbera e assonnata borbotta "Jaime? E' tutto a posto?".  
\- Merda! - sibila Jaime, piantandogli le mani contro il petto per spingerlo via, - Muoviti!  
\- Sì, ma... - prova Daniel, scendendo dal letto e tirandosi su in fretta i pantaloni.  
\- Lascia stare! - taglia corto lui, - Ne parliamo domani! - dice, afferrando la felpa da terra e lanciandogliela, - Ora fuori!  
Daniel annuisce, indossa la felpa alla bell'e meglio ed ha ancora tutta la pancia praticamente scoperta quando apre la finestra, si arrampica sul davanzale e poi salta di sotto.  
Jaime ha appena il tempo di scivolare fuori dalle coperte ed infilarsi una maglietta afferrata a caso dal pavimento per coprirsi, prima di correre alla finestra. E' lì che lo trova suo padre quando compare assonnato sulla soglia della porta, guardandolo con l'aria di uno che non aveva proprio nessunissima voglia di farsi svegliare a quest'ora indecente della notte.  
\- Jaime! - lo rimprovera suo padre, - Chiudi quella finestra!  
\- Si è aperta da sola. - si giustifica lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia, - Ha fatto un casino infernale e mi ha svegliato di colpo, mi sono alzato per chiuderla. Forse c'è qualcosa che non va col ferro.  
Suo padre agita una mano a mezz'aria, borbottando qualcosa di incomprensibile mentre si avvia con passo strascicato verso camera propria. Jaime richiude la porta e, sospirando sollevato, si lascia ricadere sul letto, sentendo lentamente la tensione scivolare via dal proprio corpo, sciogliendogli i muscoli.  
Si accorge solo in quel momento che la maglietta che sta indossando è quella di Daniel. E gli si stringe lo stomaco in un nodo che no, non sarà per niente facile da sciogliere.


End file.
